Mother's Day
by LatimerBaka
Summary: [Threeshot FNU With An Epilogue] With Mother's Day just around the corner, Hana comes up with a gift for an unwell Anna. [Pairings: YohAnna HoroHoroTamao RenPirika JunRyu LysergJeanne FaustEliza]. FINISHED.
1. Preparation

_**Funbari No Uta**_

_**-Mother's Day-**_

**Pairings: YohAnna (of course) and my other regulars. **

**Warnings: Fluff, fluff, fluff, fluff…indications XD **

**A/N: Yeah, too early but if I don't write it now I won't write it later. So, best get it outta my system now, right? XD Fufu, blame this odd plot bunny on a certain fic by a certain author…maybe you guys can guess what ficcy I'm rambling about? Another reason I'm writing this is 'cause my FNU stories deal with an angsty Hana, so I had to change that XD. Ah yes, Anna is rather OOC because, I do believe she would mellow out A LOT after Hana's birth. Ah and to me Hao and Yoh never merged or anything like that-I'm just ignoring that little detail that Takei said…'cause I don't like it. In my fics they're two completely different people, unless I change my mind T.T It's a short three shot. **

**On another note, on Wikipedia it said that by the time the second round started Yoh was fifteen. Hana was born when Anna was fifteen. So…anyone read chapter 77? –wink wink- XD Ooh I can just imagine a scene-Anna goes off to fight Hao with the 1080 then Kino says she can sense a life force inside of Anna. Oh yes, I can just picture Pirika, Tamao and Yohmei's expressions. And Anna's too XD **

**Hmmk, enough of that now. **

_**-Mother's Day I- **_

"Yoh-kun's gone to check on Anna-san." Manta explained, smiling down at the little boy who was currently pouting at him. Manta ruffled the boy's unruly blonde hair and eventually Hana's pouting was replaced by a cheery grin. A very Yoh grin, Manta mused.

"Kaachan is feeling better though, right?" he asked concernedly, forehead creasing. Manta chuckled softly and flashed him a reassuring look.

"I wouldn't worry about Anna-san. She'll probably scare the illness away when it gets too dominant."

At this Hana beamed, before tugging on Manta's sleeve forcefully.

"Can I go see kaachan?" he questioned with hopeful eyes.

Manta smiled at him.

"Sure, I bet Anna-san will be thrilled to see you."

And with that the two exchanged some more brief smiles before the six year old bounded up the stairs, stumbling every now and then from his abrupt pace. Manta beamed after him, before settling down and flipping his laptop lid up.

Hana finally reached the door to his mother's room, to find it slightly ajar. He blinked confusedly, before creeping up to it and peering through. His father was leaning forward and down over the bed Anna was residing in. Anna had her arms interlocked around Yoh's neck, pulling him down further and his hands were steadily placed upon her shoulders, his thumbs gently caressing them. Their lips were touching one another's gently, barely kissing much at all yet in terms of 'hard passion'. Hana made a face at the lovey dovey scene. He always seemed to have the misfortune of walking into one of their husband and wife 'moments.'

Anna's eyes were half lidded, until they abruptly shot open and she somehow managed to find the strength to shove Yoh away despite her weak state. She whipped her gaze over to the sweatdropping Hana, while a bewildered Yoh blinked up at her, before following her eyes and seeing their child. Anna's brows knitted together, her face slightly flushed as she sat up in the bed and stared hard at Hana.

"Hana, I thought you were playing with Manta." She said quietly, trying to reorganise her thoughts.

Overcoming his shock, Yoh hopped to his feet, rubbing the back of his head meekly and smiling.

Hana grinned toothily at her.

"I was but I came to see how kaachan was!" he declared proudly, placing balled hands on his small hips. Anna and Yoh exchanged glances, before the blondes lips curved upwards in a small smile, one that she would only let Yoh and Hana see.

"Well come here then." She said simply, extending her arms out towards him.

Needing no more prompting he cantered over to her and crawled onto the bed, turning around and resting his head against her chest so he could look up at her and smile brightly. Much as she tried not to let it, her smile broadened considerably and she wrapped her arms firmly around his small waist, resting her chin on his head. He was atop her lap, a silly grin plastered on his face.

He'd been told by his uncle Manta that mother's day was coming up. He'd asked what it was and Manta had told him it was a day of appreciation to mother's. He had promptly stopped playing in the leaves that very day and had sat down cross-legged, contemplating on how to give his mother a brilliant mother's day. He needed an amazing gift, but he didn't have the money to buy one. So, he'd been gloomy the whole day, until his father had asked him what was wrong. He had spilled the details and Yoh had grinned and ruffled his hair, saying;

"Why don't you make her something? An act from the heart is much more than the most expensive thing in the world."

Inspired by his father's words, Hana had given his father a quick hug before slipping into thought again. Then, he'd got it! The perfect present for her!

Anna was so tired because she was eight months pregnant with his little sister. Hana had been energetic the day they'd revealed the news to him and he had bounced all around the house until Anna was forced to put him to bed. In the space of five minutes he had come up with so many preparations, such as what he was going to teach her about the world.

Of course, he had wondered where he and his little sister had come from, so on a relatively quiet morning amidst their breakfast, he had innocently requested an answer. Anna had spat out her herbal tea and Yoh had choked on his orange. His father had looked away, whistling to himself for no reason. Hana wasn't totally naïve to not notice the dark blush spreading across his features. Coincidentally, his mother was also frantically blushing, grumbling at Yoh for leaving her to come up with something on his own. He had been so perplexed. Why were they all embarrassed and stuff?

She'd said something about a stork…

Hana had asked what his name was.

She said Bob after glancing at Yoh's stand out orange headphones.

He'd asked where he lived.

She'd said in a tree…and then had smacked her hand to her forehead, cursing under her breath at her answer.

The age came next.

She'd said 15.

Hana had then frowned and said;

'Isn't he a little young to have a baby delivering job?'

Anna had flushed for some reason and Yoh had coughed uncontrollably.

Why the hell had she said fifteen? That night…

She'd been as red as a tomato and had told Hana that the stork would come and peck him if he'd asked any more questions. Of course, he'd been frightened from the threat and had refused to go outside to play catch with Manta, much to the short human's bewilderment. Anna had felt exceedingly guilty and frustrated with herself she had grown so soft, but her mother side had won, easily and later that night she'd swept an anxious Hana into her arms and they had watched movies all night, accompanied by delicious hot chocolate. They'd fallen asleep on the couch, both on their sides, Hana tucked under his mother's protective arms and a massive blanket. Yoh had come in later and sighted them together, revelling in the heart warming scene. He'd then squeezed in beside Anna, causing the itako to stir slightly, wrapping one arm around her waist. It had found her hand and clasped onto it.

The other arm had been wound around the slumbering boy, who was snoring away peacefully. He'd then nuzzled deeply into Anna's hair breathing in her scent. He loved it. It was unique, so…Anna. It calmed him down instantly and he felt all the tension seep out of his muscles. He heard a soft groan and forced his eyes open when he was on the brink of sleep. He found somewhat startled dark eyes boring into his own chestnut ones. They looked sleepy. He'd grinned at her half awake expression. It was so adorable!

Yoh had quickly noted she had brought Hana with her and he was now quite contentedly nestled in-between them, smothered by their warmth. Anna had muttered something about him being a baka for taking so long to get back. He'd been to Izumo following his grandmother's orders. It turns out the whole purpose was that he'd bring Hana with him, which he didn't. He'd sensed Kino's disappointment and she'd been grumpy with him all the remaining day. He found it amusing that Kino tried hard to hide her affection for her great grandson, but that just confirmed its existence.

Anna had then snuggled closer to him, her face buried in his chest. Hana was still between them, his big head barely poking out of the massive blanket. Despite all the movement he'd not shifted in the slightest. Anna lifted her head just look down at him along with Yoh. He'd grinned fondly and she'd come close to grinning herself. Then she had returned to her position, quickly falling asleep. One arm was casually draped over Hana and the other disappeared around Yoh's shoulder, which was pressed against the couch. Hana was clinging onto Anna's arm, turned to face her now. Yoh also had one arm over Hana, while the other was wrapped tightly around Anna's head, pressing it to his chest. After Yoh had fallen asleep, big brown eyes had snapped open and blinked up at the two; before the owner had grinned so hard it had to hurt his cheeks.

So, the gift was…well, he'd give it to her soon. He'd spent hours working on it. He hadn't asked for any help (besides some materials-though he didn't indicate what it was for), as this was HIS gift to his mother.

But back to the present, Anna was now playing with Hana's hair, staring up at the ceiling, before there was a knock. Why the knocker knocked when the door was open they'd never know, but they were greeted by a flustered Manta, blushing away at the scene.

Anna had caught wind of this and had narrowed her eyes at him, causing Yoh to laugh.

Manta needed Yoh for a second, so Yoh had accompanied him back downstairs. Hana and Anna had been left alone, sitting in silence for a moment before he craned his neck back to look at her again, still grinning.

"Kaachan, can we watch soaps? I wanna see what Setsumoto does!"

Anna almost laughed in spite of herself but settled for a gentle smirk, ruffling his hair.

"Only if you agree that it was Myouka's fault that she dumped him."

-**Tsuzuku-**


	2. Of Cots And Cookies

_**Funbari No Uta**_

_**-Mother's Day-**_

**Pairings: YohAnna (of course) and my other regulars. **

**Warnings: Fluff, fluff, fluff, fluff…indications XD **

**A/N: Aww, I read the Osorezan Revoir. XD Very cute. And angsty too, I suppose. My favourite new quote is 'How Disturbing!' XD Well if it is Anna, then don't read Yoh's mind. He's a chibi hentai XD**

**Meh, anyway. Who thinks Anna and Yoh are naughty XD I do. I'd reprimand them, but if Anna caught onto the notion I was going to berate her, uh…**

…

**Blank. I think I lost consciousness for a moment. Anywho, that aside…**

**Thanks for all the reviews XD **

**Ah, and to Abie05…about the pregnancy…the way that happened will be explained next chapter XD When everyone else randomly comes round for mother's day. Y'know, that scene I mentioned last chapter about Kino sensing...I have the urge to do a oneshot XD!  
**

_**-Mother's Day II-**_

Hana bounded down to meet his great grandparents merrily. When he met up with Kino and Yohmei, the old man smiled and attempted to ruffle his hair, but his hand had to retreat when an aggravated Kino thwacked it with her cane. Her stern face was replaced by a certain softness when she turned to the blonde who was rather humoured at her acts and she ruffled his hair. Yohmei inwardly sighed and waited until Kino was done before he greeted the little lad.

Yoh was there too, smiling cheerily at his grandparents with his hands pocketed. They smiled at Yoh, bid farewell to Hana and followed the older Asakura upstairs to see how Anna was.

With that, Hana grinned sneakily before reaching for a hidden compartment and fumbling around until he grasped something. He took it out cautiously, afraid to harm it and his eyes lit up as he scanned over it. Yep, his finest work yet. It'd taken him ages to make! He'd put the finishing touches on when Anna had fallen asleep as they watched soaps. He hadn't agreed with her over the couple dispute in the soap, yet she'd still watched it with him.

Yes, Kyouyama…rather, Asakura Anna was melting into a softie, but she didn't seem to care.

Well, she wasn't THAT soft. She still slapped Yoh every now and again. And HoroHoro…whenever he came over…for no reason sometimes. She was just keeping her edge…the male Ainu didn't seem to mind much as afterwards she gave him permission to ravage their fridge. They'd spent thousands on butter…

So when the door opened Hana jerked and nearly dropped his creation. He tucked it underneath his shirt and whirled his head around wildly, his eyes seeking the intruder. He found Yohmei gawking at him, rather surprised at the boy's frantic nature.

Silently amused the old man walked towards the blonde, smiling down at him.

"Ah Hana, I see you're hiding Anna's present." He acknowledged with a fully fledged grin.

Hana frowned up at him.

"How'd you see it!?"

"The rather noticeable bulge."

Hana's frown transformed into a scowl, before he reluctantly brought the gift from under his shirt. He held it out for Yohmei to inspect, albeit grudgingly. The old man chuckled at Hana's possessiveness over it.

"You certainly do know your kaachan well." He mused as he took the present gently, fingering it. Hana smiled at his compliment before his brows were drawn together.

"That's kaachan's main present, but I've got another present." He informed Yohmei, grinning broadly as surprise flitted across his face.

Hana led him into a room and to a much larger object covered by a white blanket. Yohmei was positively gaping. How the hell did a six year old make something that big?

Hana proudly removed the blanket, releasing it so it fell onto the floor. Yohmei's mouth opened in an 'o' expression at what was before him. The boy really cared for his mother. Then he sweatdropped. He wasn't an expert with wood, but it was still rather good.

Yohmei let out a half yelp, half screech when Hana's face appeared right in front of his, brows burrowed and features sharp. Anna's glare…shivers.

"I spent ages making it!" he shouted indignantly and accusingly at Yohmei. "It isn't THAT bad!"

Yohmei blanched visibly and shook his head vigorously, his sweatdrop growing bigger.

"I-I never said-!"

"Yeah?! WELL THAT'S WHAT YOU WERE THINKING!" he snorted, crossing his arms and glaring away. Yohmei, now sweating profusely, gulped, before Hana's words came back to him. He regained his composure and gawked in an astonished manner.

"Y-you knew what I was thinking?"

"Ha! See-!"

"Wait! You can read minds?!" Yohmei exclaimed.

Hana's rage disappeared as he blinked up at his great grandfather, rather confused as to why Yohmei was hyperventilating.

"Yeah."

"S-since when?!" he questioned.

Hana's brows knitted together from the doubtful questioning, but answered anyway.

"Since I was…born I guess." He explained nonchalantly, arching a brow at Yohmei.

'_Reishi? From Anna? Kami…he can control it. That's good. I don't want my great grandson conjuring up powered Oo Oni's.'_

Hana made a thoughtful face.

"Reishi? Oo Oni's? What's-?"

"Let me help you fix up that cot!" Yohmei cut in helpfully, sweatdropping.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yohmei sat down, exhaling a deep breath. He was exhausted from constructing the cot again (Hana had been against it, throwing a tantrum and chucking tools at his head) but at least now it was respectable. Now the rowdy blonde came tumbling in, covered in dust, sniffling. Yohmei's eyes widened before he approached Hana, glancing him over for any injuries.

"What happened?" he questioned concernedly, trying to hush Hana's whimpering.

He sniffled once more, before gesturing to the door Yohmei had gladly come out of five seconds ago.

Yohmei cried anime style.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After fixing Hana's attempts to make the cot again, Yohmei locked the door, even though the blonde had promised not to tamper with it anymore. Seeing Yohmei so weary at his expense, Hana felt guilt coarse through his body so, sighing resignedly to himself, he made his way to the kitchen as Yohmei fell asleep on the couch…

And woke up to here glass breaking.

He paled.

He could hear Anna asking Yoh what that noise was in a very cool voice. He could feel Yoh's fear all the way from down here. He forced himself to get up but before he could Hana emerged from the kitchen, grinning triumphantly. There was flour smeared across his cheek and forehead and he was holding a tray. Yohmei peered over the top of the couch to see that they were cookies.

Rather crispy looking, though cookies nonetheless.

Hana set the tray down on the table, placing knuckled hands on his hips.

"It's for you Mei-chan!" he chirruped. Yohmei's eyes softened towards the boy, before he reached for a cookie.

Hana stopped him by picking up the tray and shaking his head.

"Don't move Mei-chan. Lemme bring them to you."

Yohmei nodded gratefully and sunk back into the couch.

However, when Hana shoved the tray to his face, Yohmei also noticed there was food colouring dripping from Hana's hair. That's when he noticed the blue tint to the dark cookies. The colour from his face depleting rapidly, Yohmei managed the blonde a weak smile, gently pushing the cookies away.

"Maybe later." He rasped, trying not to think of what other things were in there.

Hana made a disappointed face and shoved it back.

"C'mon!"

Yohmei shook his head and pushed it back somewhat once again.

Hana's left brow twitched and he pushed it back.

They played tug of war for a few moments, Yohmei sweatdropping as he saw Hana becoming more and more enraged as time wore on.

As Yohmei pushed it away, Hana forced it back with a rush of strength before it went very far and it connected hard with Yohmei's stomach, causing the word 'oof' to slip from his mouth.

"EAT IT DAMNIT!" Hana hollered, eyes flaring dangerously and a vein pulsating.

Yohmei sweatdropped and submitted.

His wife abused him, his granddaughter did too. And now his great grandson? Keiko had abused him too.

But when he looked up at Hana's cheery face, an appreciative face, he knew again (like he had at many other points) that he wouldn't have it any other way.

He delicately took a piece and swallowed.

Hana was making his way upstairs when he heard a soft thud.

He sweatdropped and looked blankly ahead, before glancing over his shoulder back at the couch to see a slightly munched on cookie and a motionless Yohmei on the floor.

Wide-eyed Hana crept over to him, sweating at twenty miles an hour. He stooped down to Yohmei's level and prodded the small of his back, the hairs on the back of his neck starting to prickle.

"Mei-chan?" he whispered.

Then it came.

"I KILLED MEI-CHAN!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Anna sighed once again as she rubbed her son's back soothingly, resting her head atop his. He was clinging to her and wailing loudly, while a sweatdropping Yoh tended to his grandfather. Yohmei had come to and eventually had assured Hana he wasn't dead.

Hana had tested this out by yanking forcefully on his hair and had brightened considerably when it was confirmed he was not a murderer.

He soon fell asleep against his mother, causing the adults except a laughing Yoh to sweatdrop. Of course his father didn't mind he had inherited some traits.

"Just what exactly were you two doing?" she asked Yohmei cautiously as she manoeuvred a sleeping Hana to the couch. Yohmei opened his mouth to speak, but then realised he couldn't.

"Hana made me cookies and I ate them and fainted." He shrugged casually.

Anna cocked a brow, her expression unimpressed.

"So that's what all the shouting was. I thought all of Yoh's friends had come early or something."

Yohmei noted Anna had a somewhat guilty expression, which suggested she had hit Yoh or something.

When the brunette came over to join the conversation she approached him and pecked him tenderly on the cheek, before returning to Hana and plonking herself down on the couch next to him. Yoh had a confused expression on his face, but grinned in a silly way nonetheless. However, when Yohmei saw his granddaughter frowning in his direction, he knew she'd figured out something else.

"Why are you so tired? And why is Hana covered in sawdust?" she quizzed, eyeing her son inquisitively.

He couldn't say!

'_C'mon Yohmei! Other ideas!'_

Anna scowled.

"Other ideas?"

Yohmei sweatdropped.

'_She still has it? That's two!'_

Her scowl went to a frown again, her lips pursed.

"That's two? What are you going on about?"

"Reishi," Yohmei blurted out, aware he couldn't back out now. "Hana has the ability also!"

He observed as Anna's frown vanished as both her brows shot up, a startled expression evident on her usually composed face. Yohmei gulped shakily. What would she think of this? Ooh he should have kept his mouth shut. This stress was not good for the baby.

Yoh was staring blankly at his grandfather while Anna looked down. Silence reigned until she lifted her head up slightly to eye the slumbering blonde, most of her expression obscured by her own blonde bangs.

"Don't worry!" Yohmei assured, raising a hand. "He is in complete control of his. He knows it too."

Anna looked up, her expression now utterly shocked.

"He is?" she blurted out, eyes widening.

He could see the anxiety slip from her usually icy eyes as she scanned over Hana fondly, before turning her attention back to Yohmei.

"Good." She mumbled curtly, trying to hide her relief. Yohmei smiled at her failing attempts, before he coughed to get their attentions once again. Hana was sitting up, staring up at Anna lovingly.

"Let's be superheroes kaachan!" he chirruped, his small arms flailing excitedly. "We could be the Reishi squad and could help cops and stuff!"

Anna bit her lower lip, thinking back to her own encounters due to Reishi. She wasn't thrilled that Hana had it to be honest, but she was ultimately glad he knew how to control it unlike herself at that age.

What was most astonishing was the actual fact he could control it at his age. Hao couldn't control it. Anna had learnt to, but it seemed Hana was just born with the power to bend it to his will.

Anna gave him a small smile and tugged him into a hug.

"Superheroes don't need to go to bed I'm afraid Hana."

**-Tsuzuku-**


	3. Amusement Conceiving Friends

_**Funbari No Uta**_

_**-Mother's Day-**_

**Pairings: YohAnna (of course) and my other regulars. **

**Warnings: Fluff, fluff, fluff, fluff…indications XD **

**A/N: Yup, I need an epilogue XD so basically is a four shot, but meh. I'm going to try and post the epilogue tomorrow and spend more time on a slightly darker fic. Thanks for the reviews! **

**-_Mother's Day III-_**

"Shh! Don't wake kaachan up! You'll ruin it!"

Anna was positive she heard voices fussing in the room and recognised the loudest belonged to her son. She would have opened her eyes and told him to be quiet, but was slightly curious to the meaning behind his words, so she remained lying down, brows furrowing ever so slightly when she felt a weight on her stomach. It was followed by a gentle prodding which she decided she didn't like at this time in the morning. She snapped her eyes open and promptly glared at Hana, making him jerk from surprise. Yoh was leaning against the wall with his hands casually thrust into his pockets, laughing heartily. The glower his wife sent him did not make his merriment falter.

Hana sweatdropped and twiddled his thumbs, before making hand motions to the weight upon Anna. She frowned lightly at him but looked down to greet a thing which made her eyes widen somewhat. As her stomach was so large, the thing was elevated and easier to look at. It was a simple breakfast, kind of like the one Yoh usually made, but there were other things…and a card.

Anna's frown deepened as she picked it up and scanned over it, before she flipped it open.

Kino strolled into the room at that point, Yohmei following suite, to see her granddaughters eyes light up.

She cocked a brow amusedly and Yohmei merely smiled.

_Dear Kaachan: ) _

_I didn't let tousan touch the card 'cause its kaachan's day! And it's from children to kaachan's! So I made kaachan a card! But it's hard to write, 'cause I don't like sounding mushy…and you don't like mushy things very much do you kaachan? You're always going on about the stupid stuff in our soaps. Like how the main couple are always spouting 'I love you' every five seconds. 'Course, when they start kissing a lot, you send me out for some reason. But if you want me to say I love kaachan every five seconds, then I will 'cause I do! But I have ta go now. Uncle Horo is teasing me about blushing. Anyway, love you lots kaachan! Best kaachan ever! _

_P.S. Why do you always make me go away when they do that kissing stuff? I don't like it much, but I won't throw up! _

_And tell Uncle Horo I do not blush when being sappy! And hit him! _

_Love from Hana : ) : ) : ) X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X _

Anna sweatdropped at his ending notes, but slowly popped the card on the side, hanging her head. Hana fidgeted uneasily at her actions, not knowing whether he had succeeded it making a half decent card. Ever the optimist and knowing his wife too well, Yoh noted her eyeing the card, her face blocked off from them by her blonde locks. He grinned.

Anna inhaled a large breath before setting the tray aside and extending her arms. She had resumed looking down. Hana gaped at her, but took this as a good thing and bounded over to her. He was in-between her legs sitting on her lap, smiling anxiously up at her. Then he found a peculiar sensation on his forehead, which caused him to close one eye. Further speculation raised the source to be some form liquid.

His brows shot up when he realised it was raining! Wait, that was impossible. Then he found out that his kaachan was crying.

He felt his stomach lurch.

That wasn't good.

"Wait kaachan!" he exclaimed frantically, waving his arms. "I-I'll make another one pronto! And it won't make you cry and-!"

He was cut off abruptly when an arm encircled him firmly, while the other went up to Anna's face. She brushed the remaining tears away and inwardly sighed. Crying over such a thing, yet…

'_Bah, I've killed off 'Kyouyama' haven't I?' _she thought to herself, before drumming her fingers against Hana's head.

"Don't be a baka," she said, looking any where but him. "I cried because I was touched."

She caught Yoh's loving gaze and blushed, furiously.

'_Ooh, but I may need to bring Kyouyama back to retain him.' _

Hana grinned.

"So you liked it?" he questioned.

Anna smiled down at him.

"Nah, I loved it, ok."

His grin somehow broadened, so much Yoh thought it would fall off his face.

"Now," Anna said curtly, ruffling his hair. "Off with you. You're turning me into a puddle of mush, both of you."

Hana, taking this as one of his mother's compliments gave her a hug and hopped off the bed, taking his father's hands. Yoh glanced back to Anna and smiled, while she smiled back.

"Oh and Yoh."

"Hai?" he replied fondly.

Anna's smile changed to a smirk.

"When HoroHoro comes…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Y'know, you really should shave that beard off." A soft voice said from behind him.

HoroHoro, who was currently rubbing his 'manly stubble' blinked and glanced over his shoulder to find his wife smiling tenderly at him. He grinned toothily at her, before giving her a mock hurt look.

"But I look manly! You no like?" he drawled, grinning when she seemed to dip into thought.

Ren rolled his eyes at HoroHoro and Tamao's lovey dovey scene, before he felt someone yank the spike that was his hair. No one except one person was allowed to do that. He still didn't like it, mind you.

"Pirika, don't do that." He huffed.

The Ainu rolled her eyes before pinching his cheek. He recoiled away from the public affection, glaring at HoroHoro's frown and Tamao's knowing smile. Very flushed he stared at her pointedly.

"Ren, speaking of shaving get that goatee off. And the moustache while you're at it!" she exclaimed, clinching her teeth when it became obvious he wasn't listening.

"The spike is one thing. Your goatee is a lethal weapon; sharper than any sword or Kwan Dao. I don't want you hurting Anna-san's little girl!"

Pirika sighed and clasped her hands together, eyes twinkling like stars. Obviously, the future female chats and preparations were going through her mind. Ren inwardly scoffed. Women.

"Hey! Uncles and Aunts!"

At the sound of a familiar jubilant voice Pirika twirled around and scooped Hana up into a bear hug before he could say 'I can't breathe'. She then proceeded gush and pinch his cheeks.

"Oh Hana-chan! You've grown since last month! Oh but you still have those chubby cheeks!" Pinch, pinch, pinch, PINCH. "You are just so…so…KAWAII!"

"Ah uh Pirika!" Yoh exclaimed nervously, sweatdropping as his son's pale face became paler. "You've got presents for him haven't you?" A blank look crossed her face, before recollection flitted across it. Pirika reluctantly released Hana and bolted off. Yoh placed a hand on the wavering blondes shoulder to steady him and Hana mouthed 'arigatou' before cautiously joining Pirika.

He greeted Ren and HoroHoro, taking Tamao's hand and bringing her along for the ride when he passed her. It was odd having her as a stand in mother for the first six years of his life. He had called her mother in an attempt to dupe them to believing he knew nothing. It was obvious Tamao wasn't his mother. Did he have pink hair? His name was the kanji of his parents combined anyways. Once Ryu had mentioned the words Yoh and Anna in a conversation he had known straight away. Strangely he'd never considered Tamao a mother in the first place.

Lyserg smiled politely as Hana passed, slipping him a detective book. Hana grinned cheekily at him and tucked it away. He'd been on a case with Lyserg before.

Jeanne smirked at her husbands antics.

A black haired boy with dark blue eyes looked to and fro his parents.

"I go play with Hana-cha-chan?" he asked hopefully.

Jun smiled at Ran and nodded.

Ryu and Jun's eyes followed after their sons. Ryu had only recently learnt of his son's existence!

"Hey, Chocolove!" Hana exclaimed, eyes wide with amazement. "What are you doing outta jail?"

The African American grinned and ruffled Hana's hair.

"My jokes were so good they let me out."

Kino readjusted the position of her glasses.

"You mean they kicked you out because they couldn't bare anymore jokes. Don't lie to my great grandson." She stated warningly, causing him to sweatdrop and shy away. Hana blinked up at Kino, before grinning and turning to Ran, who had stumbled over to him. He caught the little boy by the arms and beamed.

The last couple to appear were Eliza and Faust, who checked up on both Anna and Hana's health. Hana also got a heart listening tool, which he had given to Ran before he 'died'. Ran was fussing and pressing it against Hana's chest just as Anna cursed and clambered down the stairs, her grip on the banister tempting to break it.

Yoh smiled ruefully and aided her (of which she did not like). Anna frowned thoughtfully in Hana's direction.

"What's he doing with a stethoscope? Why's Hana lying down like that?" Anna queried, disguising the worry in her tone with anger. Yoh caught it and chuckled, receiving a glare. Anna promptly whacked him over the head. Yes, she was very much pregnant, but it didn't restrict her from trying to discipline him.

"Playing a game I presume." Yoh responded, tugging his retaliating wife into an awkward hug.

Ren made a face at them, before Pirika came dashing up.

"Oh Anna-san!" she yelled out cheerily. "How are you!? Oh, I got Hana-chan a present. Hana-chan!"

Anna smiled somewhat at Pirika's energetic nature, nodding at her.

"I'm fine. So is the baby. Hana, come see Aunt Pirika!"

Instantly sitting up at his mother's voice, Hana waved goodbye at Ran and cantered over to her. He grinned and it breeched the borders of his cheeks. Anna gave a small smile back, before the blonde boy focused his attentions on Pirika.

"I got you a Nintendo Wii." Pirika said in a hushed tone, happy at how Hana's eyes lit up.

Anna frowned somewhat. She didn't want Hana wasting away in the living room playing games…

She made the mistake of looking into his eyes and sighed resignedly. She'd given in already…

Yoh tried to hug her again, but a somewhat agitated Anna who was ticked off she was so merciful shrugged him off and plopped down on a chair, beginning to talk with Tamao and Jeanne. Yoh shrugged and smiled. Probably her messed up hormones from the pregnancy.

The Asakura met up with a slightly smirking Ren and blinked confusedly at his friend. Ren folded his arms over his chest and leant back against the wall. Yoh smiled again.

"You should really shave."

That got him a double poke.

Yoh sighed and his hand cupped his chin. Ren was angry, but very much still smirking. Reading Yoh's bewilderment like a book he smirked harder.

"I was amazed when I first learnt you'd slept with Anna."

Yoh flushed. HARD.

"But then to find she was pregnant…that was a shocker. Naughty teen's ne? But this time, how did you do it? I thought she was embarrassed about submitting to her 'desires' when you weren't even married in the least. I thought she said wait until Hana's much older. How'd you do it?"

"Uh…," Yoh began, his face putting a tomato to shame. "W-well…it was about eight months ago…"

"No…really?"

"A-and we were heading back to Hana…when…uh, Goldva threw a party…again…"

"Didn't know that old bag threw parties."

"W-well…Anna didn't want to go…"

"Wonder why?" Ren sighed and tugged on his goatee.

"But I gave her the puppy dog look…and she submitted…"

"She let you ravage her bod-?"

"IIE!" Yoh cut him off, his blush darkening.

Anna scowled and cast him a suspicious look.

Ren frowned.

"What then?"

"She-she went with me to the party and some tribe guy challenged her to a drinking contest…course Anna doesn't drink, but he called her a coward…so…"

"So?"

"Anna thrashed him, though it went on for a while…and she was drunk…and…"

Ren arched a brow.

"You took advantage of your anata? For shame Yoh."

"I didn't! She was all bubbly and giggling and-and wanted to eh…play…"

Ren began coughing uncontrollably, signalling for Yoh to stop.

He took this as a sign of embarrassment.

"Uh…I couldn't resist and…"

"Did you just use MY name and 'bubbly' in the same sentence, Asakura Yoh?"

Ren looked away and gulped. Yoh was frozen to the spot, the familiarity of the very icy voice ringing through his head. Mustering up any remaining courage Yoh shakily turned around, to see frigid dark orbs boring into his. He laughed in as strained voice and rubbed the back of his head.

"I-"

"Telling Ren how she was conceived are you?" Anna muttered with a slight pink tint to her cheeks, eyebrow twitching.

"Uh ah…"

SMACK.

"Ittai." Yoh whimpered as Anna flexed her wrist, her teeth gritted.

Hana was laughing at the situation, before he went over to greet Anna, chestnut orbs shining.

"Kaachan! I got something for you!" he declared, giving Yohmei a glance.

The old man smiled.

Anna's eyes softened as her anger slipped away and she let Hana grasp her hand and lead her away. A bemused Yoh blinked after them, before running at the speed of light to catch up. As he tried to rest a hand on Anna's shoulder she glowered at him. He froze, before he heard a delicate sigh and her tense shoulders were no longer tense. He grinned and placed his hand there, walking with them.

"Wimp," Kino mumbled, looking pointedly at Yohmei. "Whenever I was angry you'd hide in the attic."

**-Tsuzuku-**


	4. The Best Present: Mother's Day Epilogue

_**Funbari No Uta**_

_**-Mother's Day-**_

**Pairings: YohAnna (of course) and my other regulars. **

**Warnings: Fluff, fluff, fluff, fluff…indications XD **

**A/N: Ah, here we go. The finale of a short fic. I'm content though, 'cause I've finished my first fic, huzzah! It was fun to write and I'll probably write a sidestory about Ran, though it will include the others as mains though. I dunno though, I'll have to consider XD Thank you all for the reviews : ) I'm giddy now and considering I broke my author's note record, go read XD **

_**-Mother's Day: Epilogue-**_

Anna's eyes widened considerably at the sight before her. She did not believe this at all. They'd been taken into a room by Hana, who was adamant they came. Then he pointed out a rather large object concealed by a pure white cloth. Anna sensed a smirking Yohmei lurking somewhere near them, but she was much more focused-and bewildered by the thing before her. Her forgiven husband merely gave a knowing grin at his son.

Then Hana had tugged the cloth off to reveal a sturdy cot. Yohmei had proudly come into the room, announcing he had made Anna a cot, to be attacked by Hana, who accused him of tampering with it. Kino had walloped her cane down on Yohmei's head to stop his shrieks and Yoh had restrained Hana, sweatdropping. Of course, all was explained and Anna hadn't taken her eyes off the thing.

Eventually though she mustered up a small smile, directing it at her son and partly at Yohmei.

"You made this with Yohmei did you?" she enquired, cocking a brow amusedly. "It's very good."

Hana shuffled closer to her and grabbed a few of her fingers, beaming pleasantly up at her.

"I'm glad you like it kaachan! I-!"

Yohmei coughed.

"-Mei-chan and me worked hard!"

"A cot." HoroHoro whistled, rubbing his stubble and grinning cockily.

The blue haired Ainu felt uneasy when Anna frowned at him. He felt the hair at the back of his neck prickle when Anna made her way towards him, her frown deepening. Before he could question her reasons for approaching him in such a way, she promptly grabbed his ear and proceeded to drag him over to an awkwardly smiling blonde.

"Now," she said in a low voice, eyeing him menacingly. "No son of mine is sappy in any way, so I suggest you apologize to him."

Tamao, who had appeared at the doorway sweatdropped and shook her head, wagging the large wooden spoon in HoroHoro's direction dismissively.

"I'm going to make cake!" she chirruped, beaming at all of them.

"Hey!" her husband shouted as she left, humming an odd tune. "You can't just leave me here!"

Alas, she already had.

"Kaachan will let'cha go if you just apologize," Hana stated for his benefit, smiling calmly. "So just say it."

Their eyes interlocked, HoroHoro passing on the message 'you little snake' with his own. Hana cocked his head to the side and his smile widened even more. He was not remorseful in anyway whatsoever.

"Gomen." He mumbled, trying to ignore the ache in his ears. Anna looked to Hana for confirmation that was good enough, and when the chibi nodded quickly, she released him and pushed him out.

But then, when she suddenly got a twisted and painful feel burning in her stomach, she wished he was still here so he could be a stress toy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was Anna's loud scream, laced with agony that took everyone's attention. A bemused HoroHoro who had previously been forced out blinked and hesitantly glanced over his shoulder to see the blonde itako on her knees clutching her stomach. He wasn't considerably bright, but he had a tiny idea of what was occurring here.

His little sister was by his side, along with the rest of the group hovering anxiously behind her.

She blinked blankly, before warily staring at her brother.

"Anna-sama's-?"

She was cut off by another scream.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The whole Anna-screaming-in-pain-and-collapsing-to-the-ground thing wasn't preventing Yoh from being flustered and neither was his equally fussing son. Hana was standing awkwardly by Anna, eyes wide in his white face as he tried to process the occurring situation coherently into his six year old mind. The words 'Annapain' were true, but most definitely not 'Anna IN pain'. He was quivering, completely unaware of what to do, so he settled for giving his father a panicked look.

"Something's wrong with kaachan! Why are you all just standing there?! Do something!"

"Gah-Hana!" Anna bellowed through gritted teeth, managing a glare in his direction. "You're too lou-OW! DAMNIT!"

"Kaachan?! What's-?!"

"HOLY-YOH, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE?! DO SOMETHING BAKA! MY WATER'S JUST BROKE!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ah, my niece is going to be a devious little thing. I bet my poor Anna-chan didn't see this one coming." Hao stated amusedly, earning a glower from the green-eyed dowser, who was regarding him warily.

"You probably placed some sort of curse on her while she was developing," Ren snorted, crossing his arms. "Coincidently, you say she's 'devious' just like you."

"And two or so weeks early." Manta sighed worriedly, eyes drifting to the rooms screams were being bellowed from. Hana was by Manta's side, rivalling his height and frowning at the slightly open door, the frown a mixture of agitation and concern. If someone had taken the little required time to explain to him what was happening was not life threatening to his mother, then he wouldn't have started wailing from the strain of it all. Kino had steered him out of the room, shooting her treasured great grandchild the most chilling look he had ever seen on her sharp features when he tried to creep back in. That had been enough to send him wincing and skulking away. It really wasn't fair though. His father was allowed in, why wasn't he?

"Hey," Chocolove reassured, stooping down to his level and patting him on the head, "don't take it personally. Its standard procedure for any birth. Trust me, you won't be complaining when Yoh comes out with all his limbs broken."

Suddenly curious, Hana blinked up at Chocolove.

"Why would his limbs be broken?"

"Ah…women get a little..."

"YOH NO BAKA! HOW DARE YOU GET ME PREGNANT AND RELIVE THIS PAIN! I HATE YOU! DIE!"

There was a loud cracking noise and a small and insignificant yelp.

"Ooh!" Hao chuckled, closing one eye and staring at the door with intent. "That had to hurt!"

Hana's eyes widened and shock flitted through them, before a saddened and distressed expression slid into place.

"Wait a sec. Kaachan said something about a stork called Bob…and what does she mean by 'I hate you?' She doesn't actually hate tousan, right?" he asked Ryu hopefully, who had joined his side. The man who towered over him gave a smile.

"Women get a tad emotional when giving birth. She'll be fine and guilty afterwards." He explained sagely, receiving a slow nod from the blonde. But then confusion carved itself into his face.

"Give birth? What about Bob?"

"Bob?"

"The stork!"

"What stork? I don't see a stork. Who's this Bob?"

"Did they tell you the stork delivering story?" Hao queried, his brow rising amusedly. "How pathetic. I thought my otouto was cooler than that." Hana turned to Hao, evidently more bewildered than before.

"Wait…so does she come from kaachan?"

"Uh huh."

Hana's brows shot up in an intrigued confusion.

"From where?"

"From-"

"YOH YOU WUSS! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN BREAK YOUR OTHER FIVE FINGERS!"

Hana blinked. "Kaachan?"

All heads turned towards the door as they heard another little squeak. Another deafening cracking sound was heard and Yoh yelling, LOUD. Hana cringed and was suddenly somewhat glad he wasn't in there.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Women." Ren scoffed as he heard Anna lash out a Yoh with threats. He shook his head. "Such an enigma."

Beside him Ryu made an offended sound.

"Puh-lease. You think Anna-okami is bad? That older sibling of yours kicked me…_there_."

HoroHoro, who was flinching whenever Anna (or Yoh) screamed, gave Ryu an incredulous look.

"How in all hells did Jun manage to kick you _there_?"

Hana blinked, yet again.

"What's _there_?"

"Ah, so many questions little one." Hao chuckled, ruffling Hana's unruly hair as he bypassed. Hana made a face at Hao's retreating back, somewhat annoyed that people constantly played with his hair, but his attention was diverted to Anna's loud screams once again. She sounded in a lot of pain. Then again, so did Yoh with his occasional wails. Except, the whole 'birth' thing and the whole 'Bob-the-stork' doesn't exist had him a little frustrated, so he would demand the truth when they came out-

"YOH NO BAKA! I'M GOING TO HACK AT YOU WITH THAT DAMN SWORD OF YOURS AND THEN TORTURE YOUR SOUL WHEN THIS IS OVER!"

-And when his currently…emotional mother calmed down.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I can't stand it!" Pirika exclaimed, gripping her hair in frustration. A calmly smiling Tamao, who must have been present at Hana's birth to be so collected, tapped Pirika on the back lightly. Jun was seated on a chair, giggling softly at her sister in laws antics.

"W-what if Ren harms Anna-sama's little girl?! I TOLD HIM to shave, but he wouldn't and-and-and-!"

"Pirika-san, please do calm down." Tamao cut in politely.

"Ah neesan," Jun requested pointedly at Pirika. "Can you get me some water? I'm afraid Ran is occupying my lap." With that she pinched his large cherub like cheeks affectionately, earning a series of high pitched giggles from the little boy. Pirika inhaled a deep breath and nodded, before sauntering out. Faust was tending to Anna at the moment, Eliza helping him as best she could. Tamao and Jun exchanged small grins, grateful that the room was silent-

"YOH!"

-Except for that…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"There, got it!" Hana said triumphantly, proud to see a big grin on Yohmei's wrinkled face. He patted Hana on the head fondly before his eyes travelled to the door which led to the room events were unfolding. A smirk replaced his smile, which did not go unnoticed by Hana's sharp eyes (acquired from Anna). His delicate brows burrowed as Yohmei turned back to him, oblivious that Hana had seen his brief smirk. The smile was back.

"It's a nice present Hana. You worked well on the box too." He grinned.

Forgetting the smirk, Hana grinned back.

"Ayup, and when neesan comes I'm gonna give it to her!"

Hana jumped when the slightly ajar door was promptly shoved fully open. As though it were fate, the other occupants of the onsen had chosen to enter the room at that moment, surprised and relieved to see a smiling Faust there. He looked quite weary and Eliza was by his side. The two exchanged meaningful looks, before sidestepping out of the way. Hana gawked and looked up at Faust questioningly. Faust's smile broadened and he nodded.

A very confused Hana was led in by a fussing Pirika and cheerful Tamao, while the others queued up behind them and milled in.

The first thing he was drawn to was Anna, lying down on an elevated futon. She was panting heavily, eyes pinched closed with a concentrated look on her pale features. The duvet was drenched in her sweat. Hana blinked at her, before his ears were met with a yell, not dissimilar to Anna's. Well, it was more like a scream.

Yoh was holding the source of these damn deafening screams. Hana's forehead creased as he tried to figure out who that little baby…hold it…

Oh.

His face lit up in recognition.

Yup, that was his little sis.

Yup.

…

_Oh_…

"She's so tiny!" he remarked, flabbergasted.

His brows drew together as they rose.

Was he that tiny when he was born?

Yoh paused and turned to his son when the outburst met his ears, grinning widely. Hana's eyes grew large as he stood on his tiptoes, frowning as he attempted to see what his sister looked like. Hmm, there were tufts of gold…but they were somewhat darker than Anna's. A dirty blonde colour. Yoh grinned harder at Hana's perplexed expression and knelt down, allowing the curious lad to approach them. Immediately, she stopped crying and in a flash her eyes were open, piercing his own. He recoiled at her sharp glare, sweatdropping. He had the same colour eyes as Yoh, but she definitely had Anna's eyes.

It seemed based on the unfamiliarity of Hana, she didn't want him around. Somewhat saddened, Hana gave a downcast look to the ground, before the girls eyes widened. He looked up when he felt a tiny hand grab a long lock of his hair. He tensed and anxiously observed her eyes sparkled. He prevented himself from gulping. That was a pretty intent stare…

"Gah!" he pulled away sharply as she yanked forcefully on his blonde strands. She blinked blankly at him, enthralled by his hair and its sheer sunlight kissed look, before she mashed her hands together, trying to clap. Hana winced somewhat, but gave her a little smile. Apparently she had accepted him from the fact he had the same hair as Anna.

He had to duck out of the way when she tried to reach again and when she missed she started fussing and whimpering. Hana sweatdropped and edged away. He'd go check on Anna until his baby sister found a new hobby.

Yoh, who was laughing reached his feet and joined him.

All the girls were gathered around a very much worn Anna; chatting excitedly, asking how she was…She was giving one of her rare public smiles. They were hushed when the trio appeared and made way. Anna's eyes opened further as she gazed at the small child in a bundle that had been handed to her. Kino, despite her short stature had shoved and pulled people away and was currently peering at her great granddaughter, though she couldn't see. A smile wormed its way onto her usually controlled face. She could see what the girl looked like with her senses anyway.

She smirked cockily at the way Anna's eyes lit up.

She merely raised a brow but said nothing as similar dark eyes met with Anna's, wondering who this person was, before she remembered again and squirmed, giggling happily.

Hana sweatdropped again.

"Hana," his mother's voice whispered gently, snapping him out of his musings, "you've seen her…right? Well…if you want, you can come up here…and hold her."

His eyes widened considerably and he gawked at her, before grinning.

He crawled over to them, hoisted up by HoroHoro. Anna gave him a quick kiss on the forehead, before placing the little girl into his arms, adjusting her position so it was comfortable for both. She watched them carefully, very focused, just incase anything happened. She had to be alert. Yoh rolled his eyes playfully and embraced the blonde, who, not expecting that accidentally placed her hand on his and shifted her weight. When Yoh made a yipping noise, she looked questioningly at him, before her eyes found his hands. Her eyes widened and she winced.

"Uh…that happened last time…but I only got one last time…" her eyes landed on his other hand and she frowned. She kissed his cheek apologetically, her fingers gently massaging his own. "Gomen…" she looked incredibly guilty. Yoh grinned sheepishly, returning the kiss.

"S'fine. The shaman king can't be a wimp, can he?"

Seeing she had been forgiven without actually being forgiven, her guilty look was replaced by a smirk.

"Got that right. I will not have a wimp for a husband."

He grinned in response.

"Hey." Jeanne said, interrupting the moment as she watched Hana stare at his sister. "She needs a name right?"

Hana's features tightened, before his face lit up and he looked at his parents hopefully.

"Can I name her?" he questioned.

The couple's eyes widened and they exchanged incredulous looks, before turning them to Hana.

"You want to name her?" Anna asked as she hadn't heard right, not disguising the disbelief on her face. He nodded eagerly, giving her a puppy-dog smile that was more than impossible to refuse. Not that she would have anyway-

"I feel bad for HoroHoro, so how 'bout…HanaHana!"

The male Ainu blinked.

"Eh…?"

Hao gave him a horrified look, while the rest sweatdropped.

"You can't call her that!"

Hana made a face, the muscles in his face tensing as he contemplated, before he grinned madly, as if he had the perfect name.

"Yeah, how 'bout Sakura? We seem to have a flower thing in our family. **Yoh**mei, **Yoh**, **Hao**, A**sakura**, **Hana**, Annabelle **Rose **A**sakura**…"

"How do you know my middle name Hana?" Anna asked, disgruntled that everyone knew.

HoroHoro grinned cheekily.

"Hee hee. Annabelle…"

Shame he was standing so close, because Anna had regained enough energy to hit him very hard.

The newborn giggled again and clapped.

Yohmei, who had greeted the new addition, looked at Hana expectantly and then recollection came to the blonde. Anna watched with confusion as he pulled something out from under his shirt, his small arms meekly encircling his sister, who was sitting up, leaning against him and smiling at everyone. He repositioned her hands and placed the gift in both of them, holding onto it as well. He smiled and rested his head atop hers, earning a giggle.

"It's another present, from both me and…Sakura."

He grinned at her, and the newborn seemed to get the hint and grinned back, before grinning at Anna. She probably didn't know what was going on actually, but something compelled.

"Such a pretty niece." Hao drawled, stroking her head. She giggled and caught his hand, moving it about. Hana took the gift and rolled his eyes playfully. She was obviously occupied with her uncle's hand. Hao turned his head to Yoh somewhat, smirking.

"It's a wonder she came from you looking like this. Probably got **my **genes just 'cause we're twins."

Yoh laughed sheepishly, while a smiling Anna took the gift and opened.

Geez, she was Anna! She wasn't allowed…

Aw damnit, she was grinning, like an energized cat.

"Its really sweet Hana." She whispered, tugging him and Sakura into a hug. Yoh walked around until he could hug them tightly from behind. They stayed like that for a while, everyone watching the heart-warming scene (HoroHoro rolled his eyes and muttered 'sappy' while the girls 'awwed'), until Anna elbowed Yoh in the ribs because he was crushing her.

But then, Hana frowned dismissively at his parents, one of which was apologizing abashed to his misses. They caught that and frowned back, bemused.

"S'wrong Hana?" Yoh asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets casually.

Hana's frown deepened.

"I want the truth about how Sakura was made."

**-Owari-**


End file.
